Turning The Page
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: What had even made the Boss think about filming them fucking? Squalo knew it had been a bad idea to let that bastard too long on the internet. Or on the adult station. Hell, even letting that bastard thinking silently in his corner was a bad idea, at that point. Xanxus x Squalo Smut:


Day 31 nad HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! thank you for all the support till now! i hope 2017 will be nice for all of us~

* * *

Fernando Pess said one day, the feelings that hurt the most, the emotions that sting the most are those that are absurd – the longing for impossible things, precisely because they are impossible; nostalgia for what never was; the desire for what could have been; regret over not being someone else; dissatisfaction with the world's existence.

And this is exactly what Squalo felt at the moment: the desire to go back in time and unsay some shitty promise he made to his boss, nostalgia for back when he still could say he had some pieces of that thing called dignity left in him, regret over not being some kind of hermit living in a cave miles away from the Varia and his goddamn Boss.

"Look at the camera, you shitty trash." Pointing the brand new device he received for Christmas at his favorite subordinate, Xanxus ordered.

Squalo was sitting naked on a sofa in the raven's bedroom, wrists tied with at least two rollers of red ribbon, and tear drops breaking at the corner of his lovely greyish eyes. His long and slender legs bent under him, he was glaring at the tanned man, cheeks flushed red and shoulders shuddering with anger, and as they did the silky silvery locks were, one by one, gliding gracefully from the rosy skin of his torso to his creamy and slightly shivering thighs.

The long haired man yelled in anger, "Fuck you, Xanxus! I'm not fucking doing that! I'm sooo fucking fed up of listening to each one of your whims! I quit! Do you hear that? I _quit_!"

"Stop talking nonsense." Xanxus smirked at the fuming swordsman, eyes glued at the small screen of the video camera. Strangely, the picture reflected by the device looked way cuter than the real thing. And hotter too. "Two minutes ago you were horny as fuck. You were practically begging me to fuck you, and that's exactly what I'll do. Now spread your fucking legs, dumb bitch."

"I've never agreed on this kind of shit! Who do you think I am? A fucking porn actor? Get lost!"

"Che. At least a porn star knows when she has to shut up and open her legs."

"Fuck you!"

"That's the spirit."

What had even made the Boss think about filming them fucking? Squalo knew it had been a bad idea to let that bastard too long on the internet. Or on the adult station. Hell, even letting that bastard thinking silently in his corner was a bad idea, at that point. Who knew what kind of sordid plans that kilogram of brain cells were fomenting in there, what sort of bawdy thoughts could be conceived by a combination of many idle hours and connections of neurons that had been exhausted imagining the worst tortures he would inflicted to both his enemies and allies… Some shitty plan like having their sexual intercourses recorded in a video, for example. Squalo would have run away, if he hadn't been stark-naked and with lube overflowing from his ass. As dumb as they may be, the other trashes might have found that _a little_ suspicious.

So the only solutions left were those: resigning or suicide. By the way, talking about suicide, Squalo had always found Japanese hara-kiri pretty interesting. When they're talking about it, it always sounds classy, noble and even kind of-

"Squalo." Xanxus suddenly uttered with a rather serious tone (which had been immediately spoiled by the fact his eyes still were glued on the camera). "You really don't want me to do you? I can let you fucking starve to death in this place if it's what you want, but you won't get out until I get what I'm asking from you. I'll just throw your dead body in the garbage disposal and no one will ever hear about it. Is that what you want?"

This man is a monster, on the verge of despair, Squalo thought. A wicked disturbed and depraved monster, precisely because the swordsman was sure that asshole was capable of carrying his threat out. In desperation, Squalo shook his head, which made Xanxus' grin grow wider. "No? What do you have to do, then?"

"…" Squalo's face turned red, as red as a camellia. Once more, the rendering on the screen was incredible. Filled with a new level of shame, the silverette had never known before, he opened his legs wide enough for the raven to have a full view on his leaking hole.

On the screen, the lube was glistening temptingly on the pallid ass cheeks. It wasn't that cold in the room, but the swordsman's whole body was shivering unstoppably. However, whether it was from shame or from excitement, it was hard to tell. The gloomy December sunlight coming from the curtained bay window was making Squalo's ordinarily shiny mane look oddly dull, as though the everyday shimmering was also as embarrassed as the long haired man himself. A strand slid from his left shoulder to land on the trembling chest, on its way grazing at an erect nipple. Even without the zoom, Xanxus could easily spot at all those details.

"Xanxus…Come here." Squalo called with a soft tone which was unfamiliar for the raven. As though it had been the bewitching call of a mermaid (in this case, a merdude), the latter, half unconsciously, walked to the couch to stop right before the long haired man. Squalo took that opportunity to pull at the feathers hanging from the tanned man's neck, urging him to bend forward toward him. He whispered gallantly in Xanxus' ear. "Just come here and hold me. I can't wait for you to put it deep inside of me… and hard… because I've been naughty today and probably deserve a spanking. Until now, you've never needed a camera before, have you? So-"

"Nice try, dumb bitch. But I'll keep it."

"Voi!"

"I'll also keep your stupid invitation. Bwaha! What are you? A sexting teenager?

His plan ruined, Squalo grimaced then mumbled, "Damn Boss. You're saying that but I can see your dick fucking hard in your pants-"

"Aaah?"

"I said nothing." Squalo replied louder. He stretched one arm on the back of the sofa. "So what do I do now?"

"Aa…" Xanxus ogled at the silverette with a silly expression.

"Voooi! Don't fucking tell me you got me through all of this shit and now you just don't know what to do next? You stupid Boss!"

"Shut the fuck up, trash. I was thinking about it… Ah."

"What, 'Ah'?"

"Suck me." Xanxus said as he unzipped his pants, revealing his thick raging one to the other male.

The long haired man glared at his lover. "First, put that fucking camera ovv- Mmh!"

"Less talking. More sucking." The raven furrowed as he pushed his manhood deeper in Squalo's throat. The latter almost screamed at the sudden intrusion, and if he had been a less honorable man (and God, how he wished sometimes that he _wasn't_ ) he would have bitten at his Boss' cock… Well, that would have meant instant death for him, but sometimes… yeah, sometimes, the idea was there… "Don't fucking use your teeth, shark. Or I'll fucking kill you." See? "Start moving now. Make me come."

All the orders, it wasn't even Xanxus, his Boss, nor Xanxus, his lover, who was giving them. It was Xanxus, the director. Yet, Squalo obliged and complied at each one of them. Leisurely, he moved his head backward before taking the hard appendage in the moist cavern of his mouth. It felt warm within Squalo's mouth, and as he brought it further inside, a moan escaped Xanxus' lips when the head finally hit the back of the silverette's throat. He began stroking it in and out of his luscious mouth, his fingers running all over Xanxus' balls to increase the latter's pleasure.

"Squalo, look this way." Xanxus commanded, his hand gripping at the silvery mane.

At first reluctant, Squalo finally compelled with his Boss' whim and stared intently at the camera while increasing his mouth movements faster and faster to match the raven's increased arousal. He clearly heard Xanxus humph-ing above him. "Fucking bitch. Did you know you're sucking a dick like a real porn actress? You should see your face, right now. It's turning you on, isn't it? To be filmed. You're all twitching down there. Is having a cock in your fucking mouth that arousing?"

"Mmnff… Nghh!"

Xanxus smirked. "I can't hear you, with your mouth filled with mine. Now stop."

As soon as the raven released him, Squalo pulled back, all panting and with a long string of saliva dropping form his lip. "Damn you, Xanxus!" He snapped.

"Shut up." The tanned man grinned sensually at Squalo's aching erection, making it twitch even more nervously than before. "Looks like yours feels a little lonely…" The raven suddenly walked back, much to Squalo's frustration. "Anyway where's the goddamn tripod?"

"Wha? Haa? Why do you need _that_ for?" Squalo whimpered.

Out of the blue, Xanxus went rummaging in his wardrobe. "Why, you say… I can't fuck with this shit in my hand. But I can't remember where the fuck Mammon put it."

"Xanxus…"

Still digging in mounts and mounts of clothes, Xanxus ignored Squalo's plea. "Shut the fuck up. Can't you see I'm doing something? If I'm not wrong, it should be somewhere under all that shit…"

"Xanxus…!"

"Shut up, I fucking said. Damn, I was too drunk. I can remember nothing…"

"Xanxus!" Squalo yelled (no, he whined) louder, enough to make the raven turn back at him.

"What? I swear I'm gonna fucking… kill you…"

On the sofa, Squalo had reached his limits and was stroking himself as fast as he could with his tied hands. Pitifully, face contorted with a lustful agony, he was thrusting his hips upward from time to time to compensate for his binding while the lubed hole was shuddering, imploring for something big and hot to fill it.

"Xanxus… Aan… Ah… I can't wait anymore… fuck me…"

Another 'humph' was the raven's answer. He walked back to the couch, camera still in his hand. Squalo had got on his knees, sharp grey eyes looking up at the Boss when the latter stopped before the swordsman. He placed a foot between the latter's legs, his smirk widened.

"Yeah, I see that."

…

"Mmh-aa… Ha! Aan… Yes… Harder, Xanxus!" A debauched and impious silverette was moaning on the screen.

He was lying on the couch, arms thrown with abandon while his hands were gripping tightly at the couch's back. His spine was resting on the wide armrest so that the silver haired man's whole upper body was bent into a lustful curve, his head pointing downwards, allowing the raven to shove himself in him more deeply, more excruciatingly. Xanxus was kneeling between his open legs and was filming the whole scene – and by 'scene', I mean his dick going in and out of Squalo's hole, sliding effortlessly in the tender ring of muscles, which was tensing and relaxing, and tensing and relaxing again around the hard appendage. The camera was displaying every single change in the long haired man's behavior.

It was so wet down there. Xanxus couldn't even recall how many times Squalo came like this, wrists bound together and throat too sore from all his moaning and screaming. The other man had come so many times that his semen which had been all thick and sticky at first eventually grown much more watery when it had spilled on the swordsman's muscular abs during his last climax.

First time was… when he put it in. No sooner had he shoved his dick inside than, without an ounce of shame in him, the silverette erupted uncontrollably on their chests. After that, it was certainly when he was fucking the trash doggy style at the leg of the sofa. And they didn't even have to do the front. The shark trash, really. What a slut. They also did it against the wall once before they went back to the couch (Xanxus was glad Squalo had insisted for an anti-stain fabric for the piece of furniture).

"Xanxus… Fuck… Fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm… Ngh!" Squalo groaned when Xaxnsu's calloused hand seized his cock at the base, thus impeding his long awaited release. Raising his head a little, he frowned at the tanned man. "Xanxus.. let go of me… Shit, I was so fucking close!"

"You'd better not come before I tell you to." Xanxus threatened. "Your insides are so loose I can't fucking come. Squeeze it harder."

Squalo was on the brink of tears, still obeyed and actually tightened the grip around the raven's member. Xanxus grunted at the added friction on his cock and rocked his hips faster against the silverette to match that burning urge of his. Squalo was thrusting his hips downward to meet Xanxus'. He simply couldn't lie still and was withering desperately for his Boss to make him come again. The latter, though, still was far from it. Well, not _that_ far, still he wasn't as desperate as the silverette. He leaned down to kiss the latter, never once pausing the harsh pounding of their hips.

"You're doing it good. Bear it a little longer." He said as he buried his nose in the soft and silky mane.

Squalo, who was surprised by the sudden gentle tone of his Boss, looked up at him. "But I… Ah-aa… It hurts… I need to let go… I'm going crazy…"

"Yeah, I know."

Rising up again, the raven zoomed in at the level of the silver haired man's face. He looked so pitiful, so frantic, so edgy and at his limits Xanxus couldn't help but tease him more: biting his nipples, licking the nape of his neck, nibbling at his thighs or just pulling out whenever the tanned man felt he was about to reach climax, all of this only to make the silver head more frustrated and more eager than ever.

"Xanxus… You damn bastard-ah! Ha!... Haa…" Squalo would keep on whining, yet he could do nothing about it. Hold the raven in his arms? His hands were tied. Look at him properly in the eye? His head still was hanging from the armrest. Basically, all the swordsman could do was to spread his thighs and wait for the other male to screw him.

However, it wasn't as though it felt totally bad either: Xanxus knew exactly where to touch, where to lick and where to caress to drive him to madness. As ruthless as the Varia Boss could be, he was also one hell of a damn good lover. That probably was the most infuriating part: that blurred boundary between pain and pleasure, between love and hate, between pride and lust. Tears started to drip from the silverette's eyes when the raven pounded him particularly harshly.

"Ha! Xanxus, good! It feels good… Ah, shit… more!" Blood rushing rapidly in his head, Squalo yelled.

"Ha! You like it _there_ (Xanxus hit the same spot again), don't you?"

"Aan…"

Xanxus sneered. "Bitch, I'll let you come now. Be thankful to your fucking Boss."

Saying this, the tanned man grinded his body on Squalo's with more forcefulness than he had showed before. His balls were slapping lustfully on Squalo's ass, and his interminable hammering was eliciting an arousing sound of wet flesh rubbing on wet flesh that was blening perfectly with the smell of sex which was lingering in the room.

"Fuck. I'm coming, trash." Xanxus grunted, and as he did, he released the swordsman's manhood who squealed lightly at his regained freedom.

The hand that had been holding the silverette's arousal was now grabbing the latter's waist. Xanxus was moving faster and faster, his shaft going deeper and deeper in Squalo's ass. It hadn't taken much longer to make the tanned man explode in the narrow tunnel, flooding the clamped walls with his semen as he groaned loudly in Squalo's ear. That animalistic cry had been the trigger for the silver head's convulsing and trembling, and in a last moment of frenzied ecstasy, Squalo screamed his Boss' name and climaxed as well. Though it had been a dry orgasm.

…

Squalo was having a smoke on the couch. Without him knowing, the ribbon had had been torn off – whether during or after their last session, he didn't know and didn't care anymore. So he was just sitting there, legs crossed, naked, and with a depressed Xanxus sulking next to him.

"Ya know, boss," He said. "This kind of thing can happen all the time. Well, I don't remember it ever has happened to me, but I don't use those kinda devices very often so-"

"Won't you shut up?" Sprawled on the couch, a hand pressing his face and a broken video camera at his feet, Xanxus grunted angrily.

"Okay, I'll shut it…" Squalo puffed. "But it really can happen! You don't have to be that sad about it."

"Am I fucking sad? Do I look like I'm fucking sad? I'll fucking rip your fucking eyes off and replace them with better ones if they make me look like I'm sad."

"Aye, aye. Got it."

What had made the Boss that angry, you say… Well. All that time, he had put the camera on the 'photo' mode.

 **THE END**


End file.
